


Ed Sheeran wouldn't treat me like this!

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, but it is kinda cute, i think, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Patton was just cleaning up, when he was attacked by a giant beast and only Logan can safe him.





	Ed Sheeran wouldn't treat me like this!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I wrote, so it is kinda stupid, I hope you don't mind too much xD

It was a normal day in the mind-palace, well, at least somewhat normal with Roman being on yet another qurst in his room and Virgil scrolling through tumblr and wondering, why the whole fanders-community was throwing a fit because of a broken crayon. Patton was having none of that though and decided to spent his day in a productive fashion and to clean the pigsty they called home up. 

In fact, he was almost finished, all he needed to do was dust around and he could curl up on the couch and watch Winnie the Pooh. He was already ecstatic and dusting around, ear-buds in his ears and playing a playlist of Ed-Sheeran since Patton really liked his songs and listened to them a lot. He was sadly the only one who heard his music with Virgil not sharing the same taste in music, Logan simply not liking the music and Roman hearing Disney-Songs and Beyonce 24/7. 

But Patton didn’t really mind it much. He enjoyed his time alone, cleaning up or cooking and listening to the music he, and only he, liked and just making himself a really good day. It can be quite relaxing, but family-time topped everything. He just wanted to dust off the table as his eyes widened, mind racing a mile per minute and blood running cold as he screamed as loud and high as a little girl that didn’t get her third ice-cream from her parents. Music was still blaring into his ears, so Patton only heard a muffled yelping, followed by loud crashing, the emotional whipping around to see Logan falling down the stairs, groaning as he finally reached the floor, glasses next to him.

He took them and quickly examined them for any cracks or scratches, sighing as he didn’t spot any and quickly put them on again, scrambling on his feet and looking around, eyes wide and alarmed as he exclaimed: „What’s wrong Patton?! What happened!“ Logan was a little bruised and a giant bump would definetly form on his forehead but Patton had other priorities as of right now. He pointed to the table and screeched: „WHAT’S WRONG?! Didn’t you see the monstrosity that just claimed our table it’s own?!“ Logan’s eyebrows scrunched together, squinting as he looked at the table and spotting indeed a little black dot that doesn’t belong there.

„Patton, this is indeed a house-spider and totally harmless, so you should be fine to remove it on your own.“ Patton’s eyes widened even more, horror etching across his features as he exclaimed: „I SHALL REMOVE IT?!“ Logan sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, cracking with his neck as he answered, irritation etching his voice: „Patton, is said you would be fine, this spider couldn’t do anything against you, you’re being illogical.“ Patton felt like crying as he screamed the first thing that came into his mind, a combination of the music he was hearing, the thoughts he was having and the feels he was feeling:

„ED SHEERAN WOULDN’T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!“ This caused great confusion in Logan’s entire being, the logical trait looking up and giving Patton a look, even though he didn’t exactly know what he wanted to tell Patton with his look. The emotional trait looked at Logan for a few seconds, confused why Logan was looking at him like that, before the switch finally clicked and he realized what he just said, causing him to blush a little. 

He wanted to say something completely different, but now he sounded like a teenage-girl gushing over her highschool crush. And Patton was still talking, rambling about how Ed Sheeran would take the spider and get her out, not kill her, because he would never kill spiders and how heartless Logan was for leaving Patton to die with this monster on the table and Patton just wished he would finally stop talking since all the words coming out of his mouth were total nonsense. 

He probably said that last part too and was now blushing furiously while Logan looked like Patton just told and proofed him, that the earth was indeed flat and everything was circling around it. He blinked, confusion only rising as Patton suddenly teared up, sobbing loudly and wiping his eyes, finally putting the buds out of his ears. „Are you all right?“ Asked Logan with pulled up eyebrows, still not sure how to properly handle this situation. Patton shook his head slighty, sniffling but not saying anything.

„Will you stop crying if I get rid of the spider?“ Patton nodded, taking a step back and pointing at the table while still sobbing and sniffling slightly, while Logan rolled with his eyes and went to the table to put his hand on it. Patton screamed slighty as the spider crawled on Logan’s hand, but the logical trait simply moved to the window, opened it and threw the spider in one swift motion out, looking at Patton, who still sniffled but smiled nontheless.

He hurried to Logan and quickly hugged him, laughing at Logan’s confused noises, but stopping as he heard Logan whisper something, causing him to blush even more. „I would take all the spiders out for you. I love you…“ Patton bit his lip, looking at Logan who seemed confused, apparently not expecting Patton to hear him and blushing just as furiously as Patton answered: „I love you too…“


End file.
